Cultural caeks
Over time, Jagex has added many cultural references to RuneScape. Specific works Monty Python Monty Python was a British sketch comedy troupe that has been the inspiration for several elements of RuneScape. *Party room in Falador - Pulling the lever near the Party Chest will give a player the option of summoning the dancing knights for 500 coins. The knights will dance on the tabletop, singing a song in parody of a similar scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *Using a herring on a tree. - A reference to the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail is revealed if players use a herring (cooked or uncooked) with any tree in RuneScape. The text will say: "This is not the mightiest tree in the forest", in reference to the movie. Also, if used with the Grand Tree doors, the text replies "It can't be done", in reference to a line in the movie. *The Black Knight Titan was based off the Black Knight in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *In The Al Kharid Duel Arena, if you run on top of the arenas and wander around and talk to a few people, one may shout "Keep Fighting!!! It's Just a Flesh Wound!" In reference to the Black Knight in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *On the islands of Jatizso and Neitiznot, the watchtowers between the two islands have an optional cutscene that you can watch by speaking to one of the guards on top. The guards are yelling insults to each other which are quotes from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. "Your mother was a Hamster, and your father smelled of elderberries." *The examine info for the non-player character Lumberjack Leif is "He's a lumberjack and he's okay." This is a reference to Monty Python's ''The Lumberjack Song''. *The Undead Lumberjack's examine ("He is one, but he's not alright.") is another reference to "The Lumberjack" sketch. *Lumberjack clothing - When examining the clothes, it says "You'll certainly be alright wearing these." again refers to The Lumberjack Song. The clothes themselves look just like those that the titular lumberjack (played by Michael Palin) wears. *The Medium Karamja Task "I'm a Lumberjack and I'm Okay" is yet another reference to the Lumberjack Song. *Occasionally an Agility Trainer at the Werewolf Agility Course says: "I never really wanted to be an agility trainer..." This is but another reference to Monty Python's Lumberjack Song. *Royal Trouble quest - If the player asks the guard in Miscellania if he or she can go down the dungeon before he or she gets permission to go down there, the guard will say "You're the regent? Well I didn't vote for you!" This is similar to a phrase used in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *Grim Tales quest - The silent q in the princess' name (Miazrqa) is a reference to the book shop sketch by Monty Python. *The Great Brain Robbery quest - When Rufus comments that the cats aren't moving, the character will comment that they're "probably pining", referring to "The Dead Parrot Sketch". *Again in "The Great Brain Robbery" there is another reference when Brother Tranquility says that the abbot of Edgeville's faith protected him from the noxious gas of the Wilderness but that he still died after being attacked by raiders; since he says that "his faith wasn't powerful enough to protect him from their repeated sword blows". A similar line is said by Sir Robin in Monty Python and the Holy Grail when speaking about how Sir Lancelot trashed a Jewish Wedding believing it to be a pagan ritual. *Cold War quest: **Michael Palin played Dr. Peaches Bartkowicz in a sketch about penguins on Monty Python's Flying Circus - A Book at Bedtime episode 38. Peaches is seen looking up at a 66-foot high penguin similar to the final cut scene in the quest. *Rum Deal quest: **When talking to one of the Brewers in the 'Rum' Factory he quotes Monty Python's Hungarian Phrasebook with the line 'My hovercraft is full of eels' **Part of Davey's Blessing is "Romanes Eunt Domus" (which is supposed to mean 'Romans Go Home', but which is accurately translated to 'People called Romanes they go to the house', which is a reference to Monty Python's Life of Brian. *Summoning - At level 41 Summoning, a player can summon a Macaw. The examine information for the Macaw "Lovely plumage." is a reference to the Monty Python's Flying Circus sketch "Pet Shop". *Barbarian Assault - The Penance Queen's examine info. is "Run Away! Run Away!", a line from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, when the knights are attacked by an "evil rabbit". *After completing the quest Rocking Out, you can talk to 50-Ships Mufassah to get an Ex-ex-parrot, a reference to the dead parrot sketch. *The curled horns on the sides of the Fremennik Farseer helm resemble those on the hat worn by Tim the Enchanter *Aggressive bandits in the bandits camp shout "You shall not pass" when you get too near; this may be a possible reference to the Black Knight in "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" that acts as an obstacle in the path of those who cross him. However, it could also be a reference to Gandalf in Lord of the Rings. *In the quest Wolf Whistle your player offers to kill a wolpertinger (thinking it is a rabbit) and says "One rabbit stew coming up!" this is a quote from the killer rabbit part of Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *The familiar Wolpertinger's examine text "It's just a harmless wee rabbit" is another reference to the killer rabbit scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *When a player enters the Mos Le'Harmless Caves, they have two options before entering should they not have a Witchwood icon. The option for entering says, 'Yes, I am not afraid to be killed in nasty ways', a reference to the song 'Brave Sir Robin' in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *When you teleport to Camelot, you will complete a challenge labeled, "It's only a model" which is what one of the servants from the movie said when they rode to Camelot. *The "Explosive Firemaking" animation has the caption " Although most don't call you 'Tim', you can certainly summon up fire without flint or tinder." This is a reference to Tim the Enchanter from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, who could summon balls of fire. Star Wars There are several ''Star Wars'' references throughout the game. *When a player first speaks to Bob the Jagex Cat while wearing a catspeak amulet, and with a dog, cat, or gecko following them, the following dialogue occurs: ::Bob: Hi, my name is Bob. ::Cat: Hello Bob! ::Player: Do you two know each other? ::Cat: I don’t think so... ::Bob: Yes you do. Dive deep, search your feelings. ::Cat: OK, I will try. ::Player: What’s up kitty? ::Bob: If only you knew the power of Bob. Your master never told you who your real father was, did he? ::Cat: No, but what’s that got to do with... no, nooooooo! It cannot be!! ::Bob: Yes. I am your father! ::Cat: That’s impossible!! ::Bob: You can destroy Zamorak. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule this place as father and son. ::Cat: OK dad, maybe later, you’re scaring me! ::Player: I think that’s about enough of that. I’m off. :This dialogue sequence is a reference to a scene in ''The Empire Strikes Back'', in which Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker exchange similar phrases. *In the fourth Summoning development diary, one of the headings is "Episode IV: A New Hype" a reference to ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' * In the 16th Postbag from the Hedge, under "Wise Old Tips" the Wise Old Man explains many chat forms. Under one he states: "I am fluent in over five million forms of communication."Postbag from the Hedge 16, RuneScape.com This is a reference to what C-3PO commonly states throughout the Star Wars series. * The Rocnar creature that can be placed in player-owned houses seems to be based on the Rancor seen in Star Wars Episode VI: The Return of the Jedi. Coincidentally (or not), the name 'Rocnar' is 'Rancor' spelled backwards. *The music track A New Menace unlocked during Kennith's Concerns could be a reference to the Star Wars films A New Hope and The Phantom Menace, both the first films of their respective trilogies. * In issue 26 of Postbag from the Hedge, a player asked the fairy Chaeldar how she became a Slayer Master when she is so small. Her reply was: "Size matters not. Look at me - judge me by my size, do you? Hmm? Hmm. And well you should not. For my ally is this battleaxe, and a powerful ally it is."[http://services.runescape.com/m=rswiki/en/Postbag_26 "Postbag 26", RuneScape news archive (2007-12-20)] This speech is almost verbatim from Yoda, a Jedi Master, except that "the Force" has been replaced with "this battleaxe". * In the game's Notes Interface, if you create a note named "I am your father" the game will display the note as, "Nooooooooo!" * During the Temple Of Ikov quest, if the player tries to attack Lucien without wearing the Pendant Of Armadyl, he will say "You do not wish to attack me. I am your friend" and wave his hand in front of the player's face, convincing them not to attack in a manner very similar to Obi Wan Kenobi's Jedi mind tricks from the original Star Wars trilogy. *When you examine a spork the text is "Use the Spork." This could be a reference to the Star Wars phrase "Use the Force". *In the Love Story quest, Zenevivia says "Help me, *Player Name* you're my only hope." This is Princess Leia's plea to Obi Wan Kenobi in ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope''. *If you hire the demon butler, and ring a bell pull in a Player-owned house, the servant will say "What is thy bidding, my master?" This is a quote Darth Vader said to Emperor Palpatine In Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. *Before starting Animal Magnetism, when you talk to the crone west of the undead farm she will say, "When 100 years old you are, see how you look! hmph?". This is a reference to Yoda on his deathbed when he says to Luke, "When 900 years old you are, see how good you look! hmph?" in Episode V. Star Trek * Bork from the Hunt for Surok miniquest has references to the species Borg from the Star Trek: The Next Generation TV series. His name included, the Ork legions he summons say the Borg phrase: "Resistance is futile!", and refer to themselves as the Collective (by saying "We are the collective!"). *"The Hunt for Surok" is a pun on a Star Trek movie titled: "The Search for Spock". * Auguste, the main NPC in the Enlightened Journey quest, is quite obviously modelled after Jean-Luc Picard, the captain of the Enterprise from Star Trek: The Next Generation. The quest dialogue includes several references to Star Trek. * The Easy Morytania task "Only Going Forward, We Can't Find Reverse" is a reference to the novelty song "star trekkin" performed by the band The Firm. Doctor Who *During the Ratcatchers quest, your cat shouts out, "Exterminate! Exterminate!" This was a catchphrase made popular by the Daleks. *The title of the program is referenced in one of the Varrock banker's 'knock knock' jokes. *After the completion of the Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf quest, players may see the words 'Bad Wolf' in the quest journal. 'Bad Wolf' was a Dr. Who 2005 series arc phrase that appeared here and there, unexplained and without context, until the meaning was revealed at the story climax. *Amelia and Rory, two children found in Burgh de Rott who tell stories of "the hero", are named after two of the Doctor's companions, Amy Pond and Rory Williams. **Additionally, during one of their stories, Rory claims that "bow ties are cool", a quote from the Doctor. The Legend of Zelda *The dead adventurer in the first room of the Stronghold of Security dungeon has a hat that resembles Link's from the Legend of Zelda videogame series. The examine text, "He looks a bit past it" is further reference to The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past for SNES. "I wonder what's in his bag" might also refer to Link utilizing scores of various weapons and items throughout the games. *Plane-freezer Lakhrahnaz's examine info is, "It's got a cold stare." Due to this, and its eyeball appearance, it is likely a reference to Kholdstare, a boss from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. *Night-gazer Khighorahk's appearance bears a slight resemblance to Bellum, the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. *The Isafdar Musician could be a reference to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, as she resembles Saria and is playing an ocarina. She is also sitting on a tree stump, just like the aforementioned character. *The jingle when making the best thing ever in Thok Your Block off is a reference to the Legend of Zelda jingle. Lord of the Rings *The Dancing Donkey Inn at Varrock is a parody of the Prancing Pony Inn at Bree, in Lord of the Rings. *The Bandits camp in the Wilderness has a land bridge with aggressive bandits that say "You shall not pass!", a parody of Gandalf confronting the Balrog within the Mines of Moria, from the Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *Torsteg, the Fremennik who stood at the entrance of Daemonheim before it opened says when the player keeps asking why he/she can't enter: "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" This is another reference to this line of Gandalf. *When you contact Evil Dave with the NPC Contact spell, your player says, "Build me an army worthy of Zamorak". Sauron gives a similar command to Saruman in Fellowship of the Ring. In the movie, Sauron commands Saruman "Build me an army worthy of Mordor." *Whilst Fighting Sir Leye as a male in the quest Recruitment Drive he will proclaim that no man can defeat him, a reference to the Witch-king. *In the quest All Fired Up, your character says, "The beacon is lit!". A similar line is spoken by Aragorn in The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. *When using a Ring of Kinship on a fire, a message will tell you that glowing symbols appear on it. This is a reference to the One Ring in Lord of the Rings which also displays fiery symbols when exposed to fire. *When attempting to "Destroy" a Ring of Kinship on the bridge over the volcano in the wilderness, you get a message saying "You find yourself unable to part with the ring." *The "Witch king" title is most likely a reference to the Witch-King of Angmar. *One task within Daemonheim is to customise your Ring of Kinship, which is titled 'One Ring to Rule them all', a reference to the saying written on the One Ring. Portal *If you do badly enough in The Great Orb Project, one of the wizards may use the phrase "This was a disaster! I'm making a note here: HUGE FAILURE", a reference to Valve's game, Portal and its award-winning credit song: Still Alive. It references the first few lines of the song: "This was a triumph. I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS". *Another reference to the video game Portal is in the Great Orb Project where you examine the portal that takes you to different altars. The examine info is 'Look at you, examining things when there's Runecrafting to do'. This is a reference to the Still Alive song line: "Look at me, still talking when there's science to do." *In the cutscene in the quest Meeting History, where humans first come out of a portal, examine the portal. The examine is, 'There's a cake in here, apparently'. *In The Court Case involving the Sandwich Lady, if prosecuting, when the defence is questioning the witness he will state that "The Cake is a Lie!". This is also a reference to valves Portal where players were promised a cake at the end of the game and never received one. *Mackers says that he went to the Turkey protest due to promised cake, only to find that there was none. Films *The music track Little Cave of Horrors is a reference to The Little Shop of Horrors. ]] * The clocks above the bank in Catherby, the Clock Tower south of East Ardougne, and East Ardougne appear to have stopped at 10:04, which is a reference to the 1985 movie ''Back to the Future'', in which the clock above the courthouse stopped at that exact time.Back to the Future trivia at the Internet Movie database This reference was confirmed by Mod Srowley.RuneScape Content's Answers by Mod Fetzki 10-Sep-2009 * Zanaris NPCs Slim Louie and Fat Rocco have examine texts matching lines from the movie ''Goodfellas''. * The examine information for the monkey bars in the Brimhaven Agility Arena is "Now I'm the king of the swingers, oh, the jungle VIP." This is a line from the song "I Wanna Be Like You" sic from [[wikipedia:The Jungle Book (1967 film)|Disney's The Jungle Book]]. * Brimhaven Agility Arena includes an obstacle that fires darts at players. A cut scene shows the player dodging the darts in slow motion, mimicking the 'bullet time' effect famously seen in The Matrix film. A cut scene during the 2011 Christmas event also has a similar part, in which the player dodges a flying Christmas pudding. * A town crier's final tip is "Be excellent to each other!" This is a signature phrase in the film Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. * During the What Lies Below quest, when speaking to Zaff, the player says "Won't he be disinclined to acquiesce to that request?", a line from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. may be based on Ghostface from Scream.]] *The fear reaper from A Soul's Bane looks remarkably similar to Ghostface, from the Scream movie trilogy. His appearance was in turn was based on Edvard Munch's painting The Scream. In addition, the reaper also resembles Noface from the movie Spirited Away. *The dance emote wearing Flared trousers echoes a dance move made famous by John Travolta in the movie Saturday Night Fever. The examine info of Flared Trousers is 'These'll help me stay alive', a reference to the song 'Staying Alive' from the movie. *The examine info for the Karamthulhu overlord Summoning monster is "I will call him Squiddy, and he shall be my Squiddy, and he shall be mine." This is a reference to the popular digitally-animated film Finding Nemo. This is, in turn, a reference to the novel The Hobbit. *At the end of the Kennith's Concerns quest, Ezekial says "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you". This "government secret" line is famous from many sources such as the James Bond movie Dr. No, the television series M*A*S*H, and the movie Top Gun. *In the quest, What Lies Below, the player is confronted with the NPC Anna Jones, a strong reference to the Indiana Jones movies, starring Harrison Ford. The name of the quest itself may be a reference to another Harrison Ford movie, What Lies Beneath. If you read the Varrock Census in the library in Varrock Palace, it says Louisiana Jones is a student. *At one point in the King's Ransom quest, players are in a jail cell with Merlin and several knights of the round table. Sir Tristram is leaning back against a bed, continually bouncing a ball against the wall and catching it again. This is most likely a reference to The Great Escape movie, in which Steve McQueen kills his time in solitary confinement by bouncing a baseball against the wall and catching it. A gublinch in the Stronghold of Player Safety also bounces a ball in a jail cell. *When examining the broken boat at the start of the Darkness of Hallowvale quest, it gives a description of "It's not a schooner, it's a sailboat." This is a line from the 1995 Kevin Smith comedy film Mallrats. *In the Another Slice of H.A.M. quest, Sigmund ties Zanik to a railway track. This is a classic scenario from old silent films and cartoons, such as The Perils of Pauline and Charlie Chaplin films from the 1920s (hence the music in this scene: Slice of Silent Movie). * The examine text of a piglet in Draynor Village reads "I shall call him...Mini-Pig." which refers to the Austin Powers series of films "The Spy who Shagged Me". Doctor Evil says "I shall call him...Mini Me" about his clone. *In the Giant Mole's lair, if you examine the small moles, it says, " I shall call him, mini-mole." Again this is a reference to Austin Powers. *The quest Zogre Flesh Eaters may be a reference to the movie Zombie Flesh Eaters. *When you examine an open coffin in Edgeville, you get the message "I see dead people". This line was made famous in the movie "The Sixth Sense". *The tagline for the Player's Gallery released on Oct. 30th 2008 read "You might be a king or a little street sweeper, but sooner or later you dance with the reaper" which is a line from the Reaper Rap at the end of Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey. *When accessing the Ancient Guthix Temple through the Lumbridge Swamp Caves, the cutscene of the character being lowered down by a light being could be a reference to a similar scene in the movie The Abyss. *In the Stronghold of Player Safety, the player passes through a hole in the wall hidden by a poster. This is a reference to The Shawshank Redemption film. The examine of the jail bunk says "This tiny rock hammer must have been used to create the chess set here." This is also a reference to the film. *After the quest, Tower of Life the room north of Homunculus in the basement has an interactive light floor which turns blue when you walk on it, similar to the disco dance floor in Saturday Night Fever or the music video Billie Jean. *When going to your home, it says "There's no place like home", a quote from the 1939 film "The Wizard of Oz". *Prince Ali from the Prince Ali Rescue quest may be a reference to the 1992 Disney adaptation of Aladdin. *Ping & Pong are references to Cheech and Chong, two hippies that starred in many movies, and were always drugged up and playing music. The penguin's both have the same characteristics, both using terms like "Far out" and other hippie terminology. *When you receive the "Clever Girl" title in Dungeoneering, it says " Death by Bovimastyx. They never attack the same place twice; they remember...". This is a quote from Jurassic Park, when the raptors try to escape their pen. *The examine text for the plant heather reads "The Colour Purple On Stems", potentially referring to the 1985 Steven Spielberg film "The Colour Purple" *The examine text for Swanky Boots, "You can tell by the way I use my walk I'm too busy for a natter," is a reference to the Bee Gees song Stayin' Alive. Natter is a term for a conversation. * During the starting conversation to start the quest Black Knights Fortress, Sir Amik Varze references the Mission Impossible film's "new mission" dialogue. Varze says "Your Mission, if you decide to accept it, is to infiltrate their fortress, find out what their secret weapon is, and then sabotage it." * In the 2012 Christmas special event "Stray in the Manger", Magnus Claus' implings' names are Petey, Susy, Eddy, and Lucy, a reference to Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, the main characters of The Chronicles of Narnia. * The description for Monkey nuts is "These are monkey nuts. Yummy." This is a reference to the "Ace Ventura" films, where the title character says something similar. Games * The Barbarian Assault Penance Runners resemble a species of the Flood (carrier forms) in ''Halo''. *During the H.A.M. ambush in the Another Slice of H.A.M. quest if a player uses the nearby crossbow and takes cover to dodge attacks the battle becomes similar to light gun games, particularly, the Time Crisis Series. *The examine text of the Valves in the room where you fight Tokhaar-Hok reference the video game company Valve, which are known for constantly delaying their games, and running on "Valve time." *The examine text of the attendead on bloodsplatter isle is a reference to Bioshock using the hypnotizing phrase "would you kindly" while the slicers being a reference to the enemies "splicers". Literature *The quest A Clockwork Syringe is a pun off of the book A Clockwork Orange. *If you examine the bar in Ardougne it will say "Eat, drink, and be merry for tomorrow we will die", this is a biblical reference. *Draul Leptoc, was a character that was found in western Varrock, his name was an anagram of Lord Capulet, Juliet's father in the Shakespearian work Romeo and Juliet. from the 2007 Christmas event]] * The Queen of Snow from the 2007 Christmas event is named after the classic Snow Queen, but may also allude to the White Witch from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *The potion puzzle in the King's Ransom quest may be based off a similar riddle in the book Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. *The Summoning familiar known as the Karamthulhu overlord is probably a reference to famous horror writer H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos. *The NPC Ezekial Lovecraft, who is involved in the Slug Menace and Kennith's Concerns quests, is another reference to famous horror writer H.P. Lovecraft. Ezekial claims that his father is Howard. The entire city of Witchaven also draws heavily upon Lovecraft's works. *Count Draynor, the vampyre in the Vampyre Slayer quest, is designed after Count Dracula, a vampire prominent in modern fiction. *When talking to Joe, in the Prince Ali Rescue quest, he mentions "And some of the shouting I really enjoy, RESISTANCE IS USELESS!" which is a reference to the Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy when Arthur and Ford are being thrown out of Prostetnic Vogon Jeltz's spaceship. *The Mos Le'Harmless Island is a reference to the The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy book series. In the book, the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (the guide, not the actual book) entry for earth (after Ford changes it, after Arthur gets annoyed at him, as originally it was just "Harmless") is only two words: "Mostly harmless." *The title of the quest The Great Brain Robbery, is a reference to either the book The Great Train Robbery by Michael Crichton, or one of the first motion pictures, The Great Train Robbery. *The Examine option for a Rapier is "the very butcher of a silk button", this was said by Mercutio when he was mentioning Tybalt and the latter's swordsmanship in the Shakespearean Play Romeo and Juliet. *Fistandantilus (from Legacy of Seergaze) is a reference to the Dragonlance books. In that series Fistandantilus was one of the most powerful wizards in all of the "Dragonlance History". *The wine salesman in Draynor is named Fortunato, whose examine text reads, "He looks as if he could do with a sip of Amontillado." This is a reference to an Edgar Allen Poe story Cask Of Amontillado in which there is a man named Fortunato who is a wine connoisseur. *The 12 Goblin Tribes from Land of the Goblins may be a reference to the 12 tribes of Israel. *In the quest Wanted! the dossier on Lord Daquarius mentions the Witch Lensig and her familiar "Greebo". This is likely to be a reference to the works of Terry Pratchett, and the witch Nanny Ogg who had a cat named Greebo. *The clue scroll hint 'Barbarians rule OK!' might be a reference to a quote written in the book Horrible Histories: Smashing Saxons which goes 'Hengst rules OK!' (Hengst being classified as a barbarian). *The way Zabeth Corvid answers questions which you then have to ask could be a reference to Discworld's Mrs Cake, who has the power of premonition that she sometimes forgets to turn off before talking to someone, leading to her answering questions before they're asked and getting a terrible headache if the other person doesn't then ask the question she answered. *When examining Estocada it reads "You seem a nice fellow, he'd hate to kill you" which is a reference to Inigo Montoya from The Princess Bride. *In the small ruined cemetary outside Port Sarim, four of the gravestones upon examination say "Here lies Yorick", "Alas, poor Horatio", "RIP Ophelia - beloved daughter and sister", and finally "...let, last P..nce of...", all of which are references to the Shakespearean play Hamlet. Music *The Rock Lobsters found in the Waterbirth Island dungeon are a reference to the The B-52's hit song Rock Lobster. The examine "It wasn't a rock... It was a rock lobster!" is a well-known line from the song. *The examine info for Zombie boots is "Thrilling", a reference to Michael Jackson's Thriller featuring zombies. *The Zombie Dance and Zombie Walk Emotes are a reference to Michael Jackson's hit single, Thriller, with the emotes being parts of the dance in the Thriller music video. The zombie walk depicts the zombies at the beginning of the music video limping into the scene and the Zombie Dance is used during the video. *When the Another Slice of H.A.M. quest was first released, the Jagex quest page had a different spoiler message. Instead of the usual message it said "Stop! H.A.M. time! No spoilers for you, this day." This refers to "Stop! Hammertime!" from the song "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer. *Additionally, in the Learning the Ropes tutorial, while down in the mine, you can examine an anvil and it will say 'Stop! Hammer-time.' *The examine text for an ice titan is "Frosty the highly violent snowman." This is a reference to the popular song ''Frosty the Snowman''. *The examine info of a Feather Headdress is 'It is fun to go to the O-B-E-L-I-S-K!', a reference to the well-known YMCA song. *When doing the quest Defender of Varrock, you unlock a song entitled Dream Theatre, a reference to the progressive metal band ''Dream Theater''. *When you examine Death during Halloween (when you die), the examine info is "Do not fear the reaper." This is a reference to the song "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" by Blue Öyster Cult. *The Clan Wars arena's Kill Em All mode may be a reference to Metallica's debut album, Kill Em All. The phrase was used as far back as the 13th century Crusades. *The examine for the Ring of Fire (reward for lighting 6 beacons in the Beacon Lighting activity which follows the All Fired Up quest) is "It burns, burns, burns". This is a line from the Johnny Cash song "Ring of Fire". *The examine of the drummer beside Shilo Village reads: She bangs the drums. This is a reference to the song "She bangs the Drums" by The Stone Roses. *When you pickpocket the Mark 1 dummy in the Thieves' Guild during the Quest, some cameo references occur. "It's the eye of the kyatt, it's the will of the heist." is a reference to the song "Eye of the Tiger". There is also a reference to Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. *The "examine” option for the piano in Juliet's house is “Da da da dummm, da da da dummm.”, which seems to be a reference to the famous four-note rhythm of Beethoven`s Symphony No. 5. *The Song Black Zabeth unlocked on 2010 Halloween event is a reference to the Metal Band "Black Sabbath". *The quest Animal Magnetism is likely a reference to the 1980 album of the same name by German Rock band, The Scorpions. *The 2012 Christmas event is titled "A Stray in a Manger", a clear reference to the Christmas song, "Away In A Manger." *Mami Rimba and her examine text When Mami Rimba starts to sway, start to pray are a reverence to a popular song, "Sway". Television *The music track Meddling Kids is a reference to Scooby Doo. * An examination of the bar in the Canifis pub reads, "where everybody knows your user-name..." This appears to be a play on the theme song of the 1980s sitcom Cheers, which is based in a pub. *The spell NPC Contact, when used to contact Blurberry, the conversation is a reference to Bart Simpson's prank calls to Moe, in the American TV show the Simpsons. * The NPC Brian O'Richard's name, appearance, dialogue and activity allude to stage and screen personality Richard O'Brien. Brian O'Richard gives players a crystal admitting them to the Rogues Den maze - Richard O'Brien hosted a British television show called The Crystal Maze. Richard O'Brien is noted for playing harmonica during the show - Brian O'Richard mentions his missing harmonica. * During Recipe for Disaster, after helping the cook of Lumbridge the player is informed by the gypsy that the universe could be destroyed, and the player exclaims, "Not the whole universe! That's where I keep my stuff!" This is a reference to the animated comedy series Futurama, and also a reference to the animated comedy series The Tick, in episode 7. * Postbag number 22 may contain a reference to the television show ''24'' when it includes details of the Wise Old Man's achievements in 24 hours. It says (in a font similar to the opening of 24): "The following events took place over the course of 24 hours, and probably occurred in real time... Unless the Wise Old Man is fibbing..."Postbag from the Hedge 22, RuneScape.com * The examine info of a War tortoise familiar is "Definitely not teenaged, although the jury is out on its ninja skills." This is a reference to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Bob Barter is probably an intentional play on the name of Bob Barker, who was the host of "The Price is Right" game show for many years. *Found sleeping in the Varrock church is "Jeremy Clerksin", a parody of "Jeremy Clarkson" a British television presenter and journalist, noted for his column in "The Sun" and "The Times" newspapers, and for co-presenting the BBC's Prime Time show "Top Gear", a light-hearted motoring review show. In the Varrock census, his profession is listed as "Wagon expert". *In the Black Knights' Fortress (quest), when you ask Sir Amik Varze for your quest, he will tell you "Your mission, if you decide to accept it". When he gives you the dossier it self-destructs; both refer to the 1960's era television series Mission: Impossible. *The examine information for fires in Burgh de Rott is "Come bask in the fire's warm glowing warming glow.", a possible reference to the Simpsons Halloween episode, "The Shinning," which in turn is a parody of The Shining film. * In The Knight's Sword Quest, distracting the guard is a direct reference to the British comedy Red Dwarf. While trying to distract the Inquisitor, Kryten says "Could I possibly just distract you for a minute?" *After giving a cowbell to a Ping & Pong in Cold War, they will play a song and say, "It needs more cowbell." More cowbell is an American pop culture catchphrase originally derived from an 8 April 2000 Saturday Night Live comedy sketch fictionalising the recording of the song (Don't Fear) The Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult in which the record producer demands more and more cowbell until it is all that can be heard during the song. *If you ask Ali the Leaflet Dropper "What is there to do around here, boy?" he will answer "Listen carefully! I shall say this only once." This is the famous line from the TV series 'Allo_'Allo! *The polar bear Chuck is a reference to the spy Chuck in the NBC series of the same name. Chuck is also a reference to the movie I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry, being the replacement for Larry after the quest The Hunt for Red Raktuber, which, in itself, is a parody of Hunt for Red October *Reverse Trivia: The 2010 Summer Finale of White Collar on the USA Network makes a reference to RuneScape's secret code within the song "Norse Code", played while in Jatizso when the three protagonists are trying to figure out how to decode the musical message found within a secret compartment in the Music Box. *On Lunar Isle the character Bouquet Mac Hyacinth is a reference to the main character from the TV show Keeping Up Appearances. *In the quest 'Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf' a member of the Red Axe says, 'And we would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for that pesky human.' This is likely a reference to 'Scooby Doo.' *When talking to Estocoda (when replacing your dueling hat), he will say "I don't often replace hats, but when I do, I replace Duelist hats." This is a reference to the Most Interesting Man in the World commercial, promoting the beer Dos Equis. *The NPC Col. O'Niall is a reference to Col. O'Neill from the TV show Stargate SG-1; both are retired Colonels who like fishing, who get caught up in a plot involving parasitic mind-controlling organisms (sea slugs for O'Niall, the Goa'uld for O'Neill). *In the update Troll Warzone on 31 January 2012, a reference to the television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was added in to a conversation with the druid Kaqemeex where he refers to the Elements of Harmony, one of the foundations of the plot. "The trolls represent disorder. For us it is a major, immediate imbalance to the elements of harmony. But we need to call upon Guthix to right it with all haste." *Sliske bears similarities to Ishmael in the Wheel of Time series due to his attributes and ability to "delve into the shadows." *When talking to Meg in the Player-owned port one of the chat options is "Shut up Meg", Which is a Family Guy reference. Miscellaneous *The combat level of Ferret of Doom is 9001, which a reference to the internet meme originating from Dragonball Z, when Vegeta yells, "It's over 9000!" while smashing his power scouter. *Some voyages in the Player-owned port minigame requires 9001 in one stat, an other reference to Dragonball Z. *The dungeoneering title "I can has heim crab" is a reference to the lolcats internet meme "I can has cheezeburger?" * The quest Cold War is a parody of the real-life Cold War, during which the Soviet Union and The United States experienced decades of extreme political tension. The quest draws heavily on this conflict besides its name, including the concepts of weapons of mass destruction, spy organisations, propaganda, and comradeship. * The NPC highwayman Rick Turpentine is a parody of Dick Turpin, a real-life highwayman from the early 18th century. *When speaking to the ghost near Glarial's Tomb without an Amulet of Ghostspeak, the player will say random phrases due to their inability to understand ghostspeak, one of which is All your base are belong to us, a famous phrase from the video game Zero Wing. *The examine info for wooden spoon ("Spoooooon!") is a reference to the comic and television series ''The Tick''. *The examine text for the bomber cap reads: "The red baron would be jealous." This is a reference to Manfred von Richthofen, a German fighter pilot in World War I, who was known as The Red Baron. *Searching a bookshelf in the Varrock library yields the titles "The King of Varrock and I", "Moby Richard the Pirate", "A Series of Catastrophic and Highly Unpredictable Occurrences", "Found", and "Conan the Librarian". These are, respectively, parodies of The King And I, Moby Dick, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Lost and Conan the Barbarian. "Conan the Librarian" is also the title of one of the shows shown on Channel U62 in Weird Al Yankovic's movie, UHF. *The cat in the centre of the Sorceress's Garden minigame is named Del-Monty, after the large fruit corporation, Del Monte. Another NPC named Dell Monti is a pirate on Brimhaven, with a strong interest in pineapples. *The region of RuneScape known as Morytania may be a reference to the real life African country of Mauritania, or more likely derived from Transylvania, the original country where Count Dracula ruled. *The examine info of a Spirit Jelly is 'In RuneScape, acid gets indigestion from YOU!', a parody of a Russia reversal joke. *The examine information for the Pillars in the Brimhaven Agility Arena is "A small step for a player, a giant leap for player kind" quoted from Neil Armstrong, the first man to step on the moon. *The name of the quest Animal Magnetism could be a reference to the power described by the Austrian physician, Franz Mesmer, the "father of modern hypnotherapy", which he believed was the force which flows from a hypnotist to a subject. *When you talk to the witch in the Animal Magnetism quest, she mentions shoving children in an oven. This is a reference to the fairy tale 'Hansel and Gretel'. *Examining an alchemist chart in a player owned house reads: "If there's a recipe for the philosopher's stone there, you can't see it". This is a reference to the legendary Philosopher's Stone. *Gielinor is an anagram for Religion. *On Postbag from the Hedge#42 there is a picture of the Wise Old Man which is a direct reference to Lord Kitchener poster that made it's fame in World War 1 . *When examining a granite crab, it reads "Is it a stone? Is it a crab? No! It's Granite Crab!". This is a reference to Superman, the DC superhero. The original quote is "Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It's Superman!" *The levers in the lever puzzle room in Dungeoneering have the symbol 五 carved into their left sides; this is the Chinese character for "five", which is the number of levers found in the room. References Category:List